A known sheet feeding apparatus includes a first roller and a second roller. The first roller and the second roller are different in peripheral speed and are arranged along a sheet feed direction. To reduce load changes caused by the difference in peripheral speed between the first roller and the second roller in the sheet feeding apparatus, roller portions of the first roller and the second roller are rotatable relative to their respective roller shafts.